Kamen Riders' Movie Forms
In several movies of the Heisei era Kamen Rider Series, usually Summer Movies and Movie War films, the featured Riders gain access to new forms. This recent tradition started with Kamen Rider Kiva. In the real world, it is usually a means by the companies who make the TV shows to produce more merchandise for a series to boost sales as well add hype to the film's release by giving the audience something to look forward to. Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Rising Ultimate (introduced in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, later appeared in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, appears in the [[Neverending Story|TV Series Finale of Kamen Rider Wizard]]) KR-Kuuga RisingUltimate.png|Kuuga Rising Ultimate (Red Eyes) KR-Kuuga RisingUltimateDarkEye.png|Kuuga Rising Ultimate (Dark Eyes) Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Den-O **Super Climax Form (Exclusive to the Cho Den-O Series) KR-Den-O Super Climax Form.png|Den-O Super Climax Form Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Kiva **Flight Style (introduced in Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World, later appeared in the series) KR-Kiva Flight.png|Kiva Flight Style Kamen Rider Decade Decade= *Kamen Rider Decade **Violent Emotion (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, no longer used afterward because he was not evil) **Strongest Complete Form (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010) Decade-Violent Emotion.PNG|Decade Violent Emotion Decade Strongest Complete Form(Ver.1).png|Decade Strongest Complete Form |-| Diend= *Kamen Rider Diend **Complete Form (Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates) KR-Diend Complete.png|Diend Complete Form Kamen Rider W Double= *Kamen Rider Double **CycloneCyclone (introduced in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010) **JokerJoker (introduced in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010) **CycloneJokerGoldXtreme (introduced in Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, later appeared in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core and Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum) KR-W CycloneCyclone.png|Double CycloneCyclone KR-W JokerJoker.png|Double JokerJoker KR-W CycloneJokerGoldXtreme.png|Double CycloneJokerGoldXtreme |-| Accel= *Kamen Rider Accel **Accel Booster (introduced in Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel, later appeared in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum) KR-Accel Booster.png|Accel Booster Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider OOO **Tamashiy Combo (OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders) *erased from existence due to the restoration of the original timeline. **Burakawani Combo (introduced in Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals, later appeared in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum) **Super Tatoba Combo (introduced in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max, later appeared in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum, and appears in the [[Neverending Story|finale of Kamen Rider Wizard]]). Taka, Imagin, Shocker.PNG|OOO Tamashiy Combo Kamen Rider OOO Burakawani.png|OOO Burakawani Combo KR-000 SuperTaToBa Combo.png|Super Tatoba Combo Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Fourze **Rocket States (introduced in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max, later appeared in the series) **Meteor Fusion States (Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!) **Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum) KR-Fourze RocketStates.png|Fourze Rocket States KR-Fourze MeteorFusionStates.png|Fourze Meteor Fusion States KR-Fourze MeteorNadeshikoFusionStates.png|Fourze Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Wizard **Special Rush (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum) **Infinity Dragon (Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land) **Infinity Dragon Gold (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle) KR-Wizard SpecialRush.png|Wizard Special Rush KR-Wizard InfinityDragon.png|Wizard Infinity Dragon KR-Wizard InfinityDragonGold.png|Wizard Infinity Dragon Gold Kamen Rider Gaim Gaim= *Kamen Rider Gaim **Wizard Arms (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle) **1 Arms (Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai) **Donguri Arms (Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!) **Durian Arms (Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!) **Drive Arms (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle) GAIM-WIZARD.png|Gaim Wizard Arms 1GoArms.PNG|Gaim 1 Arms Gaim_Acorn.png|Gaim Donguri Arms Gaim_Durian_Spike.png|Gaim Durian Arms KRGa-Drivearms.png|Gaim Drive Arms |-| Baron= *Kamen Rider Baron **OOO Arms (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle) **Ringo Arms (Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Baron) BARON-OOO.png|Baron OOO Arms Baron Ringo.png|Baron Ringo Arms |-| Ryugen= *Kamen Rider Ryugen **Double Arms (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle) RYUGEN-W.png|Ryugen Double Arms |-| Zangetsu= *Kamen Rider Zangetsu **Fourze Arms (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle) **Watermelon Arms (Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Zangetsu) ZANGETSU-FOURZE.png|Zangetsu Fourze Arms Zangetsu Watermelon.png|Zangetsu Watermelon Arms |-| Duke= *Kamen Rider Duke **Lemon Arms (Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Duke) **Dragon Energy Arms (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle) Armored Rider Duke.png|Duke Lemon Arms DUKE-DRAGON.png|Duke Dragon Energy Arms |-| Knuckle= *Kamen Rider Knuckle **Jimber Marron Arms (Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Knuckle) Knuckle Jimba.jpg|Knuckle Jimber Marron Arms Kamen Rider Drive Drive= *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Fruits (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle) **Super Dead Heat Drive (Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future) **Type Special (Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future) **Deadheat Drive (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis) KRDr-Typefruits.png|Drive Type Fruits SUPER-DEADHEATDRIVE.png|Super Dead Heat Drive TYPE-SPECIAL.png|Drive Type Special KRDr-DHDRIVE-MACHDRIVER.png|Deadheat Drive |-| Mach= *Kamen Rider Mach **Mach Chaser (Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Mach) MACHCHASER.png|Kamen Rider Mach Chaser Kamen Rider Ghost Ghost= *Kamen Rider Ghost **Toucon Darwin Damashii (Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost’s Fateful Moment) **Tenkatoitsu Damashii (Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) **Ex-Aid Damashii (Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) Ghost Darwin Damashii.png|Ghost Toucon Darwin Damashii Ghost Tenkatoitsu Damashii.png|Ghost Tenkatoitsu Damashii Ghost Ex-Aid Damashii.png|Ghost Ex-Aid Damashii |-| Specter= *Kamen Rider Specter **Sin Specter (Kamen Rider Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter) KRGh-SinSpecter.png|Sin Specter |-| Necrom= *Kamen Rider Necrom **Yujou Burst Damashii (Kamen Rider Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter) Necrom Yujo Burst.jpg|Necrom Yujou Burst Damashii Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Ex-Aid= *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Ghost Gamer (introduced in Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, later appeared in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm "Legend Rider Stage") ***Level 1 ***Level 2 **Creator Gamer (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending) Ghost Gamer LV1.png|Ex-Aid Ghost Gamer Level 1 Ghost Gamer Level 2.png|Ex-Aid Ghost Gamer Level 2 VRX Gamer.png|Ex-Aid Creator Gamer |-| Brave= *Kamen Rider Brave **Galaxian Quest Gamer ( ) BRAVE_Galaxian.png|Brave Galaxian Quest Gamer |-| Lazer= *Kamen Rider Lazer **Level X (Kamen Rider Genm vs. Lazer) LAZER_X.png|Lazer Level X |-| Genm= *Kamen Rider Genm **God Maximum Gamer Level 1000000000 (Kamen Rider Genm vs. Lazer) Kamen_rider_genm_god_maximum_gamer_render_by_zer0stylinx-dbui3jj.png|Genm God Maximum Gamer Level 1000000000 Kamen Rider Build Build= *Kamen Rider Build **Ex-Aid Form (Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders) **Cross-ZBuild Form (Kamen Rider Build: Be The One) DG_BestMatch.png|Build Ex-Aid Form CROSS-ZBUILD FORM.png|Build Cross-ZBuild Form |-| Cross-Z= *Kamen Rider Cross-Z **Kamen Rider Cross-Z Evol (Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Cross-Z) KR-Cross-Z Evol.png|Cross-Z Evol |-| Grease= *Kamen Rider Grease **Kamen Rider Grease Perfect Kingdom (Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Grease) KRBu-GreasePerfect.png|Grease Perfect Kingdom Kamen Rider Zi-O Zi-O= *Kamen Rider Zi-O **Kamen Rider Zi-O Ohma Form (movie exclusive) KRZiO-Zi-OOhma.png|Zi-O Ohma Form |-| Geiz= *Kamen Rider Geiz **Kamen Rider Geiz Majesty (V-Cinext exclusive) KRZiO-GeizMajesty.png|Geiz Majesty Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rider Forms